


Welcome Back

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Top Dean, some changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is back from hell and the Winchester brothers have a job to do, saving people, hunting things....but can they save themselves and come to terms with their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



> This is set around season four but for the sake of my plot I have had to make some changes. The biggest one being Ruby is not involved after the first chapter and Sam is not addicted to demon blood or using his powers.
> 
> From a prompt I was given by my wonderful muse DarkSun.
> 
> As usual I own no one and nothing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Xoxo

 

 

The first thing on his mind when Dean pulled himself from his grave; Sammy.

 Now _finally,_ after convincing Bobby that he wasn't a shifter, revenant or demon he was back in Pontiac Illinois, knocking on a motel room door that Sammy, his Sammy, would answer.

But it was a petite woman with long dark hair and big brown eyes, wearing just her underwear, that opened the door. Then... _he_ was there, staring right and Dean, then lunging.

"It's him Sam! It's really him!"

Dean could hear Bobby and he was vaguely aware of the brunette woman still stood by the door but he could only really see Sam.

Sam. The whole reason he hadn't wanted to die. He had been scared yes, terrified even, but not of spending an eternity in hell. The real fear was of never seeing his little brother again...not being there to take care of Sam and keep him safe from all the evil shit in the world.

He had never told Sam how much he loved him, in far more than a brotherly way and right then he was sure that he would never tell him. It was enough that Sammy had his arms wrapped around him and was holding him close right then.

When the woman, Sam's bed partner, insinuated that he and Sam were 'together' Dean hurt when Sam scoffed and laughed; "He's my brother." Dean is proud of being Sam's brother, proud of the man his little brother has become, but he had always wanted, hoped...

The girl suggested that she leave and Dean was more than happy to see her go. He can still smell the unmistakable odour of sex lingering in the motel room, getting stuck cloyingly in his throat. Yeah, the bitch could fuck off and leave Sammy alone.

 

*****

 

Sam could still taste Ruby's blood in his mouth as he stared at his big brother. She had hidden who she was from Dean masterfully. Dean had never seen this meat suit it was easy enough for her to pass off as some random hook-up.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when she left, even pretending not to remember her name.

Dean was not going to know about this. Not ever. Because now that his big brother was back Sam had no need for the demon or her tainted blood. Now Dean was home Sam could cope without a fix, the only thing Sam Winchester was addicted to was Dean Winchester.

 

*****

 

Pamela was sexy and Dean was tempted, very tempted but the minute she invited Sam to join them Dean immediately shut down. The temptation to touch Sammy would be too great in a three-way. The need to slide his fingers, his dick, into Sam's ass rather than Pamela's pussy too strong. Dean pushed all those wrong thoughts way, way back in his mind and joined the others at the table.

He saw the look of shock and confusion in Sam's eyes when he revealed the large red raised handprint on his shoulder but then Pamela is chanting and who or what is Castiel?

 

It was late when they got back from the hospital. Bobby stayed there with Pamela. She is blind but she will survive.

Dean closed his eyes and lay back on his bed. Sam was already asleep but Dean could hear him tossing and turning, mumbling non-sensical words. He opened his eyes and looked across to the twin bed. Even in the dim light he could see sweat beading on Sam's forehead but the room wasn't hot.

He climbed from his own bed and walked over to his brother's. Pushing sweaty bangs back from the beautiful face. "Shhhh Sammy," he soothed. "It's ok. I'm back now, it's all gonna be ok."

Sam's eyelids flickered open. "Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me Sammy, I got ya." Dean smiled softly, watching the panic leave the younger man's eyes. Sam reached out to grasp Dean's hand and clutched it to his chest before he closed his eyes again.

Leaving his hand in Sam's Dean shifted position to lie down next to him and sighed. "Love you Sammy."

 

*****

 

Sam woked up first and stretched. He looked at Dean who was curled up next to him. His older brother was still fast asleep and Sam risked pressing a gentle kiss to his his soft dry lips. Dean stirred and Sam quickly left the bed. Grabbing clean clothes he headed for the small bathroom.

He sent a perfunctory text to Ruby.  _Don't come back, ever._

He didn't get a reply but he didn't expect one. He knew that Ruby could see it was over the moment Dean returned.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happens they are at Bobby's. Sam is asleep on the sofa while Dean has a makeshift bed on the floor. It's Sam's screams that have Dean rushing to his side. The blanket is soaked in sweat and Sam's t-shirt is clinging to his body as he thrashes. " _Dean! No! I tried Dean, I couldn't, couldn't save you!"_

" Sam hey, c'mon Sammy wake up." Dean tells him, placing a hand on his little brother's heaving chest. "Wake up Sammy. S'just a nightmare, I'm here."

Sam opens his eyes, there are tears running from the corners. "Don't leave me Dean." He whispers.

"Not going anywhere Sam, ever again." Dean kisses his forehead and smiles softly.

 

*****

 

One rugaru and a shifter with a fetish for old monster movies later and Sam is still having nightmares. Some are worse than others and Dean wishes he could do more to help but each time a gentle touch or tender words seem to soothe Sam enough that he can rest again, just for a while.

 

Peoples wishes are being granted and Sam is tempted to make a wish of his own. He was thirteen when he first scrunched his eyes up and wished so hard for Dean to love him, to see him as more than his baby brother and fifteen when he had wished that he could stop wanting to feel his brother's hands and lips on him just like he'd seen Dean do with the girls he hooked up with. Should he wish to forget his feelings for Dean or wish that Dean feels the same. In the end he makes no wish at all.

 

*****

 

So life as a Winchester continues. Seals are being broken and the angel Castiel helps when he can. Sam's nightmares are less frequent but then Dean has sex with Anna, right there in the back of the Impala and Sam hurts like a bitch, his bad dreams return with a vengence.

They nearly killed each other thanks to the siren in Iowa. If it hadn't been for Bobby turning up just in time....

They both feel guilty over the things they said to each other but it could have been worse Dean thinks. Instead of insulting Sam he could have confessed his true feelings. Now wouldn't that have been awkward when they both survived. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Sam was having another nightmare but Dean didn't go to him this time. He just quietly told him, "It's ok baby brother. I love you."

 

The tension between Dean Smith and Sam Wesson is palpable. They know there is something between them, both assuming the attraction between them was because they were meant to be lovers. If Zachariah hadn't put them straight it would have happened that night. They would have made love, been in love and been happy with no guilt or remorse.

 

*****

 

Dean's lips found his and his calloused fingers tangled into his chestnut hair pulling their mouths together harder as he deepened the kiss. " _I need to be inside you Sammy, need you to feel all of me, know how much I love you."_ Dean panted against his lips.

Sam's arms wrapped around his brother's waist, one hand lowering yo grasp Dean's ass tightly, bringing their erections together.  _"Oh God Dean! I want you, need you so much!"_ Sam gasped as Dean backed him up towards the bed.

 

Dean can hear Sam moaning in his sleep and assumes it's another nightmare. When Sam called his name Dean makes to rise from his bed but stops dead when Sam calls out again "Yes! Dean please!" Dean shakes his head. Maybe he is the one dreaming because it sounds like....

"Fuck Dean! Touch me..ohhh." Sam's voice isn't loud but it is enough for Dean to hear every word. From where he is sitting up in bed he can see Sam's feet twitching, the bed covers kicked down beneath them. Sam is asleep right? Dean stands and takes a few silent steps forward. "Oh Sammy!" He gasps quietly at the sight in front of him.

Sam's boxers are pushed down his long thighs, one hand is wrapped tightly around his long hard cock the other hand dissappearing under his ass but Dean knows what Sam's doing with those long fingers. His eyes are closed but his face is contorted in ecstasy.  _"Oh God! Fuck me harder Dean!"_ He moans as he grinds his ass down against his fingers and strips his cock faster.

Dean's own hard cock lies aching against his groin in his boxer briefs and he palms it as Sam spreads his legs wider and grunts,  _"Gonna make me cum big brother!"_

He watches as Sam arches his back, digs his feet into the mattress and comes hard over his fist and stomach panting and moaning Dean's name over and over.

Shoving his hand inside his underwear Dean has barely grabbed hold of his own thick throbbing cock when he cums, soaking his boxer briefs as his legs nearly give way beneath him.

Dean moves quickly, as Sam seems to stir, and slides back into his own bed, pulling the sheets over his waist, feining sleep. After a minute he hears Sam curse. "What the...fuck!" He has woken up and seen what he's done. " Oh shit...Dean?" Sam whispers. " Dean are you awake?"

Dean doesn't move, just keeps his eyes closed and his breaths deep and even. "Thank fuck." Sam sighs and Dean hears him go into the bathroom. Dean quickly strips out of his cum soiled underwear and cleans himself up with them before shoving them under his mattress. It would have to do for now. He lies back and closes his eyes just as Sam returns to the room.

 

*****

 

At breakfast the following morning Sam is blissfully unaware of what Dean has seen and heard.

"So, it looks like a simple haunting but I say we talk to some of the tenants and see what they say. Dean? Dean? Are you ok? You're distracted today." Sam frowned.

"No, I'm good Sam. So let's go talk to the tenents in these stores and see what we've got."

**Supernatural.** Their lives printed in black and white for everyone to read. Dean scours every book he can and while there are details of his sexual encounters there is no mention of the fact that he is in love with his little brother. He relaxes.

Sam is sat at the table with his lap-top. He has found fan sites for these  **Supernatural** books and it turns out not everybody is against the idea of two brothers being intimate.

"They do know we're brothers right?" Dean asks.

Sam shrugs. "It doesn't seem to matter."

After what happened the previous night Dean wonders if Sam is really saying that it doesn't matter to  _him_ that Dean is his brother. It's probably wishful thinking as Dean has wracked his brain and decided that Sam only had that dream because of the whole Smith and Wesson shit at Sandover.

Even if Sam  _does_ feel the same way they shouldn't do anything about it.  _Brothers brothers brothers_ Dean keeps telling himself but when Sam chews nervously on his bottom lip all Dean wants to do is pull him close and kiss those beautiful lips.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Sam is already in bed when Dean comes back to the motel room. He had gone to the bar looking to hook up, needing to get Sam out of his head, even for one night, but he had left alone. Not that he had been short of offers, from women and men, but not one of them appealed to him so he had returned to the motel, to Sam.

Being careful so as not to wake his little brother he takes off his jacket and boots and heads for the shower. He turns the spray to hot and it stings his skin but it feels good. He shampoos his hair then begins washing his tired body. His cock is half-hard from the rhythm of the water beating down on it and as he runs his soaped hand along it, it becomes harder still.

Resting back on the tiled wall he begins to stroke himself with intent even though when he closes his eyes there is only one image he sees. "Sammy" he whispers running his thumb over the slit of his cock before the drumming water can wash away the pre-cum that has gathered. Taking the time to fondle his balls with his left hand he moves his fingers slowly over his full hard length. "Jesus" Dean gasps tightening his grip and continuing to roll his balls.

Speeding up the fist moving over his shaft he remembers how his brother had looked writhing and moaning as he came whilst dreaming that Dean was fucking him and  _that_ is the image that pushes the older Winchester over the edge and into a powerful orgasm. "Sammy! God Sammy!" He cries out unable to hold back as cum coats his hand and stomach.

He opens the bathroom door. Sam is still asleep but has shifted position to lie on his stomach, covers once again adorn the foot of the bed and Sam's boxers are twisted so his ass is partially on display. Dean looks away and pulls on a pair of sweats, slides his gun under his pillow and turns off the lamp.

 

*****

 

Miles from anywhere and without a motel in sight Sam and Dean are exhausted. "Dean just pull over somewhere and we'll sleep in the car. It's not like it's the first time."

"Yeah ok Sammy." Dean nods. He is so tired and sleep has not come easily for a while. He pulls safely off the road and turns off the Impalas engine. "Why don't you take the back seat Sam, those freakishly long legs of yours need the room."

"Thanks Dean." Sam gets into the back of the car as Dean stretches out across the front, so tired but still unable to let sleep claim him.

Being in such a confined space with his older brother is probably what triggers it but Sam can't pick a worse time to have one of his dreams. It isn't a nightmare but that would have been preferable in this situation.

 

He moaned quietly as Dean stripped him naked, kissing and licking each piece of skin revealed.  _"You're gorgeous baby boy,"_ Dean murmered as his lips caressed Sam's inner thigh then letting his tongue glide over the tight wrinkled skin of the younger man's sac.

_"Oh God! Feels so good Dean!"_ Sam groaned. Dean's tongue was circling the head of Sam's cock, teasing and dipping into the slit.  _"Ohhh"_ Sam keened loudly.  _"Suck me Dean, please!"_

 

Dean sits frozen on the front seat. Guilt building within him as he watches Sammy rubbing hard at the erection cramped by his jeans as he whimpers and cries Dean's name. Should he wake Sam up? Grunt loudly or something, just enough to disturb his brother. Who was he kidding.

Palming his own hard cock through the thick fabric of his jeans, Dean's mouth was dry and he wanted to moisten it with the taste of Sam, do what Sam was obviously dreaming about.

Sam's hand was now moving ferociously over his clothed dick.  _"Oh God Dean! So good  nngghh!"_

Dean sees the, now familiar, arch of Sam's back and the small thrusts of his pelvis as he cums. Dean's eyes are fixed on the growing wet patch on the front of the pale denim as his younger brother pants for breath. His gaze travels up the heaving chest to Sam's pale pink lips, his slightly pointed nose and his hazel eyes. Eyes that are open wide and staring at him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

As if suddenly aware of where his hand is and the large damp patch beneath it Sam flinches, the look of horror in his eyes as they meet Dean's is indiscribable. "Dean! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...Oh fuck!" Sam reaches for the door handle.

Dean could easily give him an out here. Say something about everybody having wet dreams and ask what chick he was thinking of. He would tease Sam the way a brother would and then the incident will be forgotten. They would let sleeping dogs lie. But Dean doesn't want to do that. He wants to wake those fucking dogs up and confront the issue that is obviously playing on both their minds. Come what may Dean is actually going to tell his little brother how he feels.

 

Before Sam can get the door open Dean grabs his shoulder. "You said my name," he says softly.

"N, no...it, it was just a dream." Sam stammers shaking his head, his cheeks flush with embaressment.

"Yeah, a dream about  _me_ Sam and it wasn't the first time!" Dean is a little more forceful now and Sam is scrambling out of the car.

"I can't talk about this Dean!" Sam slams the door shut and starts walking. He's not heading anywhere particular, just away from Dean.

Dean is out of the car almost as fast and shouts; "Can't talk about it, or  _won't ?_ You can't walk away from this Sammy, you can't walk away from  _me_ Goddamnit! " 

Sam keeps walking along the road, abandond of traffic at this time, he doesn't even look back at Dean. His hands are shoved deep in his pockets, his head lowered looking at his feet. Dean calls after him. "I feel the same way Sam!" His voice is thick with emotion and the words came out a little broken but Sam hears them.

He stops in his tracks. Is it true or is Dean just saying this to stop him? He turns around slowly and even in the dark at this distance he can see the heaviness of his older brother's shoulders and the tears in his eyes. "I love you Sammy. Please talk to me." Sam starts walking back towards Dean. He picks up speed until he is standing right in front of his big brother.

Sam puts a finger under Dean's chin and lifts his brother's head to look up at him. "I love you too Dean." Sam lowers his head and kisses Dean softly, unsure of what he's doing but now he knows that they  _both_ want this.

Sam's hands are now bracketing Dean's face and Dean's arms circle the taller man's waist molding them together from lips to hips. Sam's tongue is stroking over soft full lips and Dean opens them for him, inviting him in to deepen the kiss. With no warning Dean is spinning them, pushing Sam to rest on the trunk of the Impala and taking control of the kiss. The younger brother's arms drop over Dean's shoulders and Dean bites and tugs on Sam's lower lip as he slides his warm hands up inside Sam's shirt. They glide over toned abs and Sam moans as Dean grazes a thumb over his sensitive nipple. "Fuck Dean!"

"Not now Sammy, but soon," Dean whispers gruffly into his mouth. His thigh is pressed tightly to the centre of his little brother's spread legs and he can feel Sam's hard cock pressing against him. Dean's fingers travel to the button of Sam's jeans. "Can I?" Dean's lips are on Sam's throat as he asks for permission to touch him.

"Yeah, please Dean...." Sam is already breathless, unable to believe that this is actually happening but more turned on than he has ever been before. He puts his hands on the car and lifts his ass so that Dean can wriggle the jeans down his thighs a little, his boxers follow. The metal of the trunk is cold on Sam's bare butt but that's forgotten as soon as Dean's hand is wrapped around his hard flesh.

"Holy shit!" Sam gasps as Dean's lips move across his hip and down his thigh, his hand still stroking Sam's cock almost reverently while he now licks a thick stripe up the shaft that is still sticky from his earlier orgasm and  closes his lips over the head, he gathers pre-cum on his tongue. Sam tastes perfect and Dean moans around the rigid member as he takes it deeper.

Dean can't take as much of Sam's cock in his mouth as he'd like to, Sam's cock is long and Dean's never done this before. The blow-job is messy and sloppy but Sam is lost in the feel of Dean's mouth around him and it feels good, too good and Sam is pulling at Dean's hair with one hand and squeezing his bicep tightly with the other. " Dean, God Dean! I'm gonna cum! Dean fuck!" Sam can't hold back and if Dean had intended to move it's too late as hot cum is filling his mouth, some spilling from the side of his lips to join the saliva on his chin as Sam's hips jerk.

Dean swallows down Sam's spend, his own hard dick is throbbing with jealousy so as soon as Sam is done Dean stands and quickly unfastens his own jeans, shoving them down just enough to free his thick meaty cock. Sam pulls him close again and slams their lips together, tasting himself in Dean's mouth while he takes hold of Dean's hard-on and jerks him off. His grip is a little too tight and it feels...amazing. It's over embaressingly quickly as Dean cums hard over Sam's large fist and moans against his lips.

They stand there for a while at the side of the road, jeans and underwear around their thighs, more sharing breath than actually kissing. Dean strokes a hand through Sam's glossy hair. "We should straighten up."

"Yeah, okay yeah." Sam nods and Dean takes a step back to pull his pants up while Sam does the same. The older brother shuffles his feet awkwardly and he thinks maybe this was a bad idea but then he is being pulled into Sam's arms again and they share a tender kiss. It feels like ... _home._


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

It's been a week since they burned the body of their younger brother. The call from Adam had come the morning after they had revealed their true feelings for each other. They hadn't really spoken to about this new aspect of their relationship, just fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms on baby's back seat.

After the death of a sibling they hadn't known they had neither Sam or Dean had felt inclined to do more than hold hands and hug for comfort.

Now though, Dean is half asleep in his queen sized motel bed when Sam comes to him. The younger man lifts the covers and slips in beside Dean. He rests his head on his big brother's shoulder and lays his hand on Dean's bare chest. Dean rests his own hand on top of Sam's and they like this this for maybe fifteen minutes before Dean presses a kiss to Sam's head and begins to caress the nape of Sam's neck.

Sam leans his head back to look at Dean and instinctually they both move into a kiss. It's soft and slow but the connection between them is electric. Dean twists to lie on his side and starts to kiss his way down Sam's throat. It's not until he wraps one of his bare legs over Sam's that he realises they are both naked. He groans and presses himself against Sam's warm body as his lips move to his baby brother's collarbone.

Sam fists a hand into Dean's short hair when he feels his brother's tongue flick over his nipple. "Oh Dean!" They are the first words spoken since Sam climbed into Dean's bed and Dean can only reply with a moan as his teeth latch onto the stiff pink bud of flesh. Dean's hand roams across the hard muscles of Sam's chest and stomach and Sam can feel Dean's cock, so hard and hot against his thigh so he grabs onto Dean's ass cheek and squeezes, encouraging Dean to grind against him.

"Fuck sammy!" Dean growls, his hand ghosting over Sam's own erection. "I want you so bad baby boy."

Sam thrusts his hips forward, desperate for Dean to give his cock some badly needed friction. Dean is not in the mood to tease and quickly wraps his rough hunter's hand around Sam's dick. "Oh God!" the younger Winchester keens. "Fuck me Dean...please, I need it!"

"Christ!" Dean rears up until he is on his knees over Sam. "You want this Sammy? You're sure? You want me?" He is looking directly into Sam's eyes and he sees the love and lust reflected in his own.

"Yes Dean. I want you. I need you, I have for years." Sam answers pleadingly and Dean lowers himself to kiss Sam hard on his lips before quickly leaving the bed, returning with lube and condoms. Sam opens his long legs on either side of Dean, bending his knees and tipping his pelvis, exposing himself in a way he never has before.

"If you say stop Sammy I'll stop. I don't wanna hurt you so if it's too much just tell me ok? We can always do other stuff." Dean's voice is low and tender and it makes Sam smile.

"Alright Dean, I'll tell you but, please...I really want to feel you inside me."

Dean is so relieved. He has wanted this for so long and now Sammy is lying prone beneath him, looking beautiful and begging for him.

 

Neither of them has been with a man before but they know how this is supposed to go, so, as Dean squeezes lube onto his fingers Sam takes a deep breath and relaxes. As his older brother's fingers stroke over his rim Sam gasps. He had expected it to feel...wrong, but the sensation of Dean's fingers just circling his rim, pushing against it without going in yet, it's...amazing.

When he feels Dean's first finger breaching the tight ring of muscle Sam can't help but tense up. "Shit!" he pants.

"Does it hurt? Shall I stop?" Dean asks worriedly.

" No, no don't stop. It's not hurting it's just, weird. Keep going." Sam tells him.

Before Dean's finger moves again Sam's waning erection is enveloped in Dean's warm wet mouth. It distracts Sam enough that Dean is able to slide his finger in to the last knuckle. As Dean's lips travel over his lover's cock it quickly becomes diamond hard again and Sam begs for a second finger. "Please Dean..it's good, I need more!"

"Ok baby boy," Dean mumbles around the large red cock head between his perfect lips and he adds finger number two to Sam's ass while he swallows him down.

"Jesus!" Sam's hips fly off the bed, his cock is thrust into Dean's throat as two fingers are buried inside him. "Oh God Dean! Do that again!" Dean chuckles and fucks his fingers into Sam,rubbing them over his brother's prostate again. "Oh my...Jesus fuck!" Sam cries out as a burst of pre-cum lands on his abs. "Am I ready yet? Please?"

"Not yet Sam, just try and relax." Dean starts to scissor his fingers and open Sam up enough to add a third lubed up digit to stretch him further.

"Now Dean! I'm ready, I can take it, I need you now!" Sam is pushing his ass down onto Dean's fingers as they are thrust into him. Dean nods, he needs to fuck Sam now before he loses it over Sam's thigh. He quickly tears a condom wrapper open and rolls the sheath on. He coats his cock in more lube.

"I've heard it hurts less if you are on your hands and knees," he tells Sam.

"No, want you like this Dean." Sam insists.

So with one hand on Sam's hip Dean uses the other to guide his cock to Sam's hole. As the wide round head pushes inside Sam hisses. It's a lot more substantial than Dean's three fingers and as his big brother moves a little deeper the stinging sensation becomes a burn and the pain must be showing on Sam's face because Dean is starting to pull out. "Don't stop Dean! Please...I'm good." Sam wraps his long legs over Dean's back. "Fuck me Dean!"

"Oh hell Sammy!" Dean grunts and drives and inch or two deeper into the tight channel, his thick cock is forcing Sam open. He continue to push until all eight inches are buried in his brother and sweat is glistening on their skin. Dean pauses, unmoving, as Sam becomes used to having the heavy member inside him.

"God Dean...so big, feel so fuckin' full!" Sam moves his hips a little and Dean lets out a quiet moan of pleasure. "Okay Dean, you can move."

He begins with short slow thrusts, unsure of how comfortable Sam is. He looks at Sam's face, his eyes are closed but there is no longer pain in his expression so Dean pulls further out before thrusting back into Sam a little faster. "Ohh yeah, that's good Dean," Sam whimpers as he tightens his legs over Dean, tilting his hips for Dean to thrust deeper.

"Jesus Sammy, this aint gonna last long, you're so damn tight!" Dean is thrusting much deeper now and with his brother's hips at this new angle he is driving against Sam's sweet spot repeatedly. " I'm so close," Dean growls.

"Touch me Dean!" Sam gasps and Dean slams one hand down on the mattress next to Sam's head and grasps Sam's long aching cock with the other, jerking him roughly. He snaps his hips harder and faster, driving deep into Sam who is gripping tightly to his biceps. "Jesus Dean! Don't stop!" Sam moans loudly and thrusts into Dean's fist while Dean is pounding into his ass.

Dean really wants Sam to cum first but he can't hold back, his balls are tight and throbbing and Sam just feels too good around him. "Fuck Sammy I'm gonna cum!" He growls and seconds later his spend is filling the condom. "Oh shit...fucking hell!" He is still thrusting when Sam passage grips him even tighter and his little brother cries out " Dean! Gonna...nnnghh!" Hot cum is coating Dean's fist and shooting up Sam's stomach and chest.

Stroking Sam through his orgasm Dean leans forward and runs his tongue through the cum on Sam's skin. "Mmmm. I love you so much Sam."

"I love you too Dean. Maybe even more after that! So much better than Ì expected." There is a glint in Sam's eye.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean is still grinning as he pulls out of Sam and ties off the condom. He knows there is a waste basket somewhere but he honestly can't be bothered to leave the bed so he just drops in on the floor. Sam raises an eyebrow at him. "What? I'll move it later ok?" Lying down beside Sam, Dean pulls him close. "I want to cuddle now."

"Never pictured you as a cuddler after sex." Sam murmers as he snuggles closer to warm smooth skin.

" I'm full of surprises little brother."

Sam chuckles. "I'll say."

They lie together quietly for a while, Dean's fingers playing in Sam's tousled hair. "Sammy? Are we ok?"

The younger brother tips his head to look at Dean who is gazing at him softly. "We're good Dean, more than good."

"So, is this...is this us now, are  _we_ an  _us?_ Yanno, a...a couple?" Dean is nervous and Sam thinks that's really sweet. He rolls onto his stomach and strokes long fingers over his big brother's chest.

"Thats kinda what I was hoping Dean."

"Oh thank God!" Dean breathes a sigh of relief but drew another sharp breath as Sam was suddenly straddling his hips.

"So old man...You think you can go another round?" Sam smirks and drags his fingertips down Dean's torso ending at trim dark blond curls.

"Oh don't worry baby boy. I'll take good care of you..."

 

 

 

                    ******THE END ******

 

 


End file.
